Alisa Besher
Alisa Besher (born October 3, 1985 in Moscow, Russia) was a former ZOOMer from the show in seasons 1 and 2 of the revived version of ZOOM. 'Early Career' *During her auditions she said if she spoke to someone she didn't know, they would. *One day while at recess, some kid yelled out "The Russians are coming!" and Alisa thought that she might not have known that she was a Russian. 'Description' I'm funny, outgoing, crazy and a little disorganized. I think other ZOOMers would say I'm creative and silly. When I'm not on the ZOOM set, I enjoy school and hanging out with friends. During the summer, I'm a Counselor in Training at a local camp where I get to work with lots of kids. The silliest thing I've ever done on ZOOM is dress up in crazy outfits for the plays! Zmail is my favorite part of this site. I check it out every week! The Butterfly Cake and Homemade Ice Cream are the most delicious ZOOM treats, and my favorite ZOOMsci is the Rube Goldberg Invention. The best things about working on ZOOM have been going to the Emmy's and just relaxing in the ZOOM room during taping. I do think that being a ZOOMer has changed me. I'm better around crowds of younger kids, and the experience really helps me at camp. And I've met so many new people! I don't think that people really treat me differently, at least my friends don't. But I guess more people know who I am now. I think in twenty years I'll look back on my ZOOM experience and think, "Those were some of the best times of my life!" And to all of the ZOOMers out there: Thanks SO much for watching! It's a great experience. In March 2003, she was a junior at NHS. 'Alisa Quotes' *'Raspberries' are my culinary fave. *I love to wakeboard in the summer. *I use Ubbi Dubbi Toothpaste. Outfits that she wore on ZOOM Season 1 Alisa wore a navy blue hooded sweater jacket over a light green t-shirt with 3 different stripes colored light blue, white, dark green, and navy blue. Season 2 Alisa wore a middle sleeved orange shirt with the sleeves being navy blue. On some episodes, she wore the navy blue hooded sweater jacket. Triviahttps://zoom.fandom.com/wiki/Alisa_Besher?action=edit&section=7 *Alisa gets nicknamed Lisa dropping the first letter in her own name. *She was a ZOOMer in seasons 1 and 2 (1999-2000). *She made a guest appearance in a special titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember". **She already knew Caroline and Kenny but she never met Kaleigh Cronin, Rachel Redd, Eric Rollins, Kevin "Buzz" Barrette and Aline Barta after she left for the show's 2nd season. **However, she did meet them for the first time when she was invited back on the ZOOM set for the special episode. *At the age of 3, Alisa moved from Russia to the United States. *Alisa's first language was Russian and picked up on the English language when she was 3 or 4. Nobody taught her, she listened in to kids who spoke English and now she is a pro. *Alisa attended NYU with her former co-star Zoe Costello. *Growing up at home, she had one brother that was six years older than her. *Alisa uses Ubbi Dubbi Toothpaste in Season 1. She Plays as Dora in Alisa The Explorer Gallery Alisa_Besher_1.png Alisa_Besher_2.png Alisa_Besher_3.png Alisa_Besher_4.png Alisa_(from_ZOOM)_as_Dora_The_Explorer.png Alisa_Besher_6.jpg Alisa_Besher_7.jpg Alisa_Besher_5.png Zoom gals by scobionicle99-d8kfctq.png IMG 20180429 132845.jpg IMG 20180429 132924.jpg hqdefaultalisa.jpg anigif-enhanced-21212-1393708795-8.gif Alisa-alisa-besher-40290772-480-360.jpg Alisa.jpg Alisa-Besher-zoom-37710874-500-487.jpg Portrayals Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:ZOOM Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Girls Category:Zoom Girls Category:Zoom Cast